Mix Tape
by merinxD
Summary: Latest oneshot - Sakura and Sasuke, some poison, and some sex. / This is a sasusaku prompt series from my Tumblr dedicated to the moments between Sasuke and Sakura after the war. Prompts will be all different versions, and ways that sasusaku could grow as a pair and become a couple, as well as striving toward marriage. Ratings range.
1. Read between the lines

**Prompt:** Sasuke makes some kind of a move on Sakura, it is the first time marriage is mentioned between them.

xxx

The first time Sasuke and Sakura talked of marriage was after Naruto and Hinata's wedding. It didn't seem like it meant anything at the time, though Sakura would realise how pivotal a moment it was in her future.

The Uzamaki, Hyuga celebration was big, and the dinner was amazing. There was dancing and drinking late into the night, but unfortunately Sakura had work in the morning.

"I better get going guys." Sakura finally sighed, before she said an affectionate goodbye to her friends. Naruto and Hinata had already said their goodbyes earlier, and Sakura was almost ready for bed. Of course, if she didn't have work the next day, she could stay and drink – but tonight she would have to settle for comfortably tipsy.

When she went to leave, Sasuke was there beside her, walking her to the door. He was her date for the night and it was going well. Sakura had asked him to the wedding, since they were both in the wedding party, and he had agreed. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke had been a perfect, although silent, gentleman, and Sakura hadfun. Their dynamic didn't feel much different to normal, and the alcohol loosened them up.

Sakura didn't feel the strangeness between them until theywere walking through the streets of Konoha; something was different.

She had discarded her shoes whenthey exited the building, and the uncomfortable heels were held in her lefthand. Sasuke was at her right side, and he seemed content to walk in silence. Sakura observed him somewhat openly, wondering if he could feel it. Her heart thumped irregularly, and she smiled as she noticed the tiny tilt of his lips. There was an expression in his eyes that she couldn't label, and his cheeks were a little flushed from the alcohol; Sasuke looked generally relaxed.

She looked ahead, and sighed happily.

"Tonight was fun." Sakura said softly.

The wind gusted but she still heard him reply, "It was."

They walked another couple of paces…

"When I get married, I hope that I look as pretty as Hinata did today." Sakura dreamed aloud, impulsively, feeling positively girly. "They looked really happy." She mused.

Sasuke responded, "You will." And it took Sakura a moment to realise that he was paying her a compliment.

She glanced to the side, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. Suddenly, she was nervous, and there were some unwanted images appearing inside of her head.

She pushed any and all Sasuke oriented thoughts away, because Sakura hadn't dreamed of marrying him seriously since they were children.

Sakura acted as if Sasuke hadn't spoke, and she continued on –

"I don't care if I have a big wedding or a small wedding." She smiled, as she floated into her fantasy land. "It's the stuff that comes after that's important, anyway."

Sasuke tilted his head, and their eyes caught. He asked,  
"What comes after?"

His tone was curious, and lacked some of its usual distance. Sakura kept his gaze for a moment, and she found that she felt better; she felt safe in front of those eyes.

Sakura considered the question carefully, before replying, "Happiness comes after, and love. I want to marry someone that I love with all my heart, and I want them to love me, too."

"And children?" Sasuke asked without a beat. Sakura didn't notice that their pace slowed considerably to an amble.

"Definitely, when the time is right." Sakura smiled thoughtfully. She always enjoyed working in the children's ward, and although she didn't have a big family, Sakura loved kids. "But I'd still want to work." She said as an after thought.

Sasuke didn't speak for a moment, and Sakura felt compelled to ask –

"What about you?"

He cleared his throat, and Sakura struggled to read his expression.

"I want it all." Sasuke admitted. "I want to restore my clan…and I want to do it with someone that I care for." He murmured.

Sakura smiled, somewhat bitter sweet, and she wished that he was talking about her.

"And she'd care for you." She said, conceding her inner fantasy.

Sasuke nodded once, and replied deliberately, "I hope she will love me with all of her heart."

His words hung in the air after he spoke them and Sakura felt her heart jump into her throat.

She was confused. Did Sasuke say that on purpose? Was she imagining things?

He continued on like he hadn't covertly dropped a bomb, and he spoke with slightly narrowed eyes - like he was deciding,

"I don't care if my wife wants to work as long as our children are loved and cared for." He looked serious for a moment, like he was stuck in a memory. "I want to be a good father."

Sakura's chest clenched. "You will be." She assured him quickly, touching his arm briefly, and Sasuke smiled a small smile.

"Thank you." He said. "You too. You'd be a good mother." He offered.

Sakura's eyebrows rose and she looked at him for a second. Then a wry chuckle made it's way to her chest. Sakura shrugged.

"Who knows if I'll get that far." She sighed. Sakura kept walking until she was tugged to a stop by Sasuke's hand.

She gazed down at his fingers, that were wrapped around her wrist, and then she met his dark eyes. Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something to her.

"Sakura…" He said weightily, and the medic found that she was holding her breath.

"I was going to ask you to Naruto's wedding before you beat me to it." His words surprised her. He didn't say anything for a good moment after, and Sakura was at a loss for words. He shook her into action when he continued,

"I feel comfortable around you." His voice lowered, and his fingers slid down so as to hold her hand.

"I feel comfortable with you too." She replied unthinkingly, and Sakura wondered if he could feel her pulse where their skin was touching.

Sasuke frowned, then, and she wondered if she should have said something else.

It only took a moment for her to understand.

"When I see my future it's hard not to imagine you in it." He said, and this time his eyes lowered. It looked like he was nervous.

He needn't have been.

"Me too." Sakura said in an almost whisper, squeezing his hand with her own. "You know how I feel about you." She impressed upon him, hoping that he understood that nothing had changed. If anything, she felt more strongly for him now.

Sasuke nodded, and he stepped forward again, tugging Sakura along. Without saying a word, his fingers thread between hers and they continued toward Sakura's home.

"Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?" Sasuke asked her when they rounded the corner to her street.

"Sounds good." Sakura agreed."Naruto and Hinata will be on their honeymoon though. There is a send off in the morning. So it'll just be us."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, and shook his head like he did when he was annoyed. He didn't looked annoyed, however.

"Naruto isn't invited anyway." He tried again, and Sakura realised that Sasuke was asking her on a date.

"Oh. Right." She nodded. How stupid of her not to realise. "Noon sound good?" She asked.

"Noon is fine."

"Okay. It's a date." Sakura smiled, and she failed in keeping it small. Soon, she was beaming happily and felt like she was floating.

"Hn. It's a date." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura had high hopes for the future -and little did she know- Sasuke did too.

xxx

Thanks for reading :) Visit my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com to request.


	2. A cold shower

**Prompt: **Sakura checks out Sasuke at training and likes what she sees.

Requested by anon.

Adult themes, or at least implied.

The new training ground 3 looked just like the old, and Sakura enjoyed that fact. She had many memories tied to this open expanse of land, and she was glad that she could reminisce in the place that the memories occurred.

She had finished training for the day, and had collapsed on the ground in a sweaty, half dressed, mess. She was wearing her black undershorts and had discarded her skirt, when it ripped, during her spar. Her shirt survived, but it was torn. Her breath was laboured, and Sakura was actually feeling really good.

There was a tune in her heart and a smile on her face. Those endorphins from training were certainly doing their job.

Though, the sight in front of her was pretty powerful as well…if she did say so herself.

Sasuke was the victor of their mock match, and he was smirking triumphantly. He hadn't gotten out of it unscratched, however, and Sakura patted herself inwardly on the back for doing such agood job. His shirt was destroyed, and there was a large chakra gash over hischest; it wasn't deep, but it did travel the expanse of his torso, stopping at his naval.  
There were bruises starting to form where she had gotten him, and he wassweating as much as her.

Sakura couldn't help but stare.

"You did well." Sasuke praised, ashe finished with some stretches. Sakura eyed his arm, as he stretched it above his head. The wind chose to gust at that moment, and Sakura was assaulted with the smell of Sasuke.

She had never told anyone before, but she enjoyed the gritty scent of battle. This was different to that, though - it was almost sweet - and Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine. She crossed one leg over the other, unintentionally, and pulled on random pieces of grass with her fidgety fingers.

"Thank you." She replied. "You can't even tell that you used to have two arms." Sakura mused, hoping that Sasuke didn't notice that she was feeling awkward.

Perhaps awkward wasn't the word, if she was being truthful; aroused probably would have been better.

He made a noise in response that resembled 'good', and he nodded. She could tell that he already knew her statement was true. He looked confident.

The nin turned from his last stretch, to face her, and Sakura couldn't help but stare at his exposed torso. His skin was pale, and he was scarred from the past. There were droplets of sweat forming beneath the midday sun, and Sakura's mouth fell open without meaning to.

"I need to be healed." He said, and she knew that he was actually asking. Sasuke had issues with questions a lot of the time, so he posed them as statements. She supposed that it was an offshoot of him being unable to rely on others in the past; he could now, but old habits died hard.

She nodded, allowing him to pull her to stand. Once she was upright, and closer to Sasuke than she estimated, Sakura took a steadying Sasuke filled breath, and got to work.

Her hands glowed with healing chakra and she worked from the start of the wound, to the end. She tried not to let her gaze drift but she couldn't stop herself. Sakura was being a class A pervert, and she knew it. 

Sasuke's muscles were defined, and his shinobi pants were slung so lowly; she could see his hip bones clearly, and the v that she secretly swooned over. The trail of hair that led from his naval was driving her crazy and she 'accidentally' brushed by it as she finished up.

"There. All healed." She said, looking up at him.

Sakura realised that he was watching her, and had been for the entirety of the moment. She had let her wandering eyes get the better of her.

How foolish.

He smirked, and Sakura wondered what he was thinking behind those amused eyes. He no longer had his doujutsu activated, and Sakura gazed up at his familiar obsidian.

"Oh." Her mind avoided the embarrassment, as she realised that he had a cut across his cheek. She'd been too busy looking at the rest of him to notice. It only took a second for her thumb to glow with chakra and she swiped it across the wound. Sasuke's cheekbone was hard beneath her digit, and Sakura wiped some dirt off his cheek as an excuse to admire the angle of his face.

"You need a shower." She said absently, pulling away. It looked like they were done with training for today.

Sasuke smirked again, and Sakura thought that it looked devious. His bangs hung over his face, damp and unkempt, and she watched in anticipation as he looked her over, deliberately. He took a step closer to her and his hair brushed her skin as he leant down. He had left her with very little room, and she was assaulted completely by Sasuke's after training aroma. His clavicle was in her eyesight and she licked her lips unintentionally.

"Seems like you do too." Sasuke said close to her ear, and it sounded suggestive – gravelly - but he had merely lowered his voice. "A cold shower." He finished with, and he stepped back.

He walked by her, then, assumedly going to have a shower of his own, and Sakura felt her stomach flop; the fantasies inside her mind were powerful.

She turned to watch him walk, and she could have sworn he said,

"Have fun."

Whether she imagined it or not, Sakura blushed all the same.

Sasuke was right – she needed a cold shower stat, or some alone time.

Her team mate was truly lethal to her.


	3. The Bench

**Prompt:** Sasuke and Sakura talk at the bench.

xxx

Konoha was bright with lanterns and colourful hanging lights. The half moon was high in the sky, and the starry night was the perfect background for the victory celebration.

The war was over and the whole village was partying, and had been since the symbolic fire was lit in the middle of the square; the past would burn to ashes and set the future main streets of Konoha had been converted into a ground for food, drink,and dancing, and everyone was par-taking.

Tonight they were honouring the dead and toasting the peaceful life to come.

Sakura liked the idea of that. She enjoyed the thrill of the fight, but she was glad to be home; she was glad for peace. There was a lot that she wanted to accomplish and it couldn't be done when the shinobi world was at war. It was almost surreal to think that it was over, and they could all return to their lives.

For Sakura it was more than war ending. Sasuke was home and she truly felt like she was done. Sakura could live without constant worry for those she loved – for _his_ life.

It was getting to the drunker part of the evening, and the woman found herself strolling toward one of her favourite spots. She plonked onto the familiar bench, which was away from everyone. She could see party stragglers near by, but no one else had ventured as far as her.

She had sat here a few times over the years, and in times of pain it had given her comfort. This was the place where Sasuke had left her when he defected, and it symbolised a point in Sakura's life where she had to make a choice.  
She chose not to break back then; and it felt like she was going to when she woke to find Sasuke gone. Sakura rose above it though, and she discovered her own ninja way.  
Yes, this bench had helped her make some choices over the years, but tonight she was content to sit and reminisce on her memories. There were things concerning her future that she needed to think about, and it would come later. They had returned only a week prior and Sakura was enjoying a break.

Naruto and Sasuke were recovering well, and she was glad that they were allowed to attend the celebration. She was truly blessed to have her loved ones were alive and here…

She sighed, and sent off a prayer to the heavens, gazing up at the stars like they might answer; she knew that those lost could not come back, but perhaps they could hear her…

Sakura shook her head, and leaned back against the seat. It was a bit chilly tonight, and she regretted not bringing a jacket.

"Sakura." She heard her name said in a familiar voice; the tone was unreadable and blanketed something unknown beneath.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, watching as Sasuke approached. He looked better than he had a week ago, and Sakura noted that his hair had been cut.

"Nice hair." She smiled, and Sasuke neglected to respond aside from the slight draw of his brows.

He seemed relaxed though, and Sakura wondered why he was here.

"Why are you here?" He beat her to it, and Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, eyeing him carefully. He may have left her there once upon a time, but this was her spot; she had made it her own.

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, before he nodded curtly. He stepped closer and Sakura was surprised that he sat down beside her.

He sighed, and leaned back against the stone. A strange silence befell them, which was both too full and too empty.

Sakura wasn't nervous, yet she didn't know how to act around him anymore.

She did know that she wasn't that girl from back then – the one that he left on this bench. Sakura knew her worth now. Sakura was a true shinobi.

A younger version of herself would have had expectations for this moment, and it caused Sakura to smile, a tinge bitter sweet. She knew better than to expect anything from Sasuke. She didn't have any ideas about him and her. She was just happy that he was home.

"Do you come here often?" Sasuke asked curiously, and he seemed hesitant as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura shrugged.

"Sometimes. I can think here." She admitted, she exhaled long and deep. She wasn't sure about her next words.

"I used to come here after you defected…I would wish for you to come back. This place reminded me of you." She paused, and there was a far off look in her eyes, like she was remembering. "Then I realised that if I wanted you to come home, we'd have to bring you home…this spot became something else then."

Sakura was done speaking, and Sasuke didn't respond at first.

It took a long moment, and a harsh gust of wind, before he murmured,

"I'm sorry."

That was the second time he had said that, and Sakura recalled how happy she was when he acknowledged her on the battlefield.

Sakura nodded, looking him in the eye. "I know." She said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't leave you be."

A small smile reached Sasuke's lips and he replied thoughtfully,

"I'm not."

Sakura nodded in silent understanding and she hoped that his words were a sign that he would be a part of their lives again. She knew that he didn't mean it in _that _way, but Sakura was still pleased. She wanted to see Sasuke happy.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke up after another silent moment.

He hummed his acknowledgement, adding to the lazy atmosphere. She felt content, and Sakura knew that this moment would become a new memory for the two of them, and this place.

"I'm glad you're home." She said softly, looking up at the sky. "I missed you while you were gone." She added honestly.

"Yeah?" He asked, and Sakura gave him an affirming nod.

Sasuke seemed pleased with her response and he moved to stand, taking a few steps toward the party noises.

He stopped a meter or so away, and Sakura watched his familiar back. He had certainly grown since the last time they were here.

"I didn't like leaving you here that night." He told her without turning around.

His words surprised her, and she sat up straighter.

Sakura felt like it was important that she say the right thing.

..

"I know, Sasuke-kun. You made the right choice." She said, after deliberating. She watched as his shoulders relaxed a little.

"Just…" She continued. "If you're going to leave again. Tell me you'll come back?" She asked.

Sasuke half turned and their eyes met. It was dark, but Sakura still felt trapped within his gaze. He agreed, "Okay. I will."

Sakura got up then, and looked down at the stone bench. Silently she thanked whatever power this location had, because she just had her first real conversation with Sasuke; it had been a long time coming.

"Coming?" He questioned, and Sakura made an affirmative noise.

"Yeah. I was thinking of going home now. I'm pretty tired. Do you wanna walk me?" She asked, half expecting him to scoff and say no.

"Alright." Sasuke replied, instead. He tilted his head in the direction of her district as if to say, 'Come on then.'

Sakura walked away from the bench and toward Sasuke.

"Thank you." She smiled, falling into step beside him.

Sakura didn't look back as they made their way home.

She was incredibly happy.


	4. Idiot

**Prompt: **Sakura calls Sasuke an idiot.

xxx

It was what Sasuke had learned to call a normal day in Fire Country. The sun was beating down on them as Team 7 stopped for a break. The nin watched as Sakura pulled out her large water container and gulped down some. She passed it to Naruto who drank greedily, and then offered it to him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, and Sakura gave him look a that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Sasuke-kun, you should drink." Sakura told him, holding out the water expectantly. "We've been travelling for hours."

"No." He told her, and their eyes clashed somewhat defiantly.

Sakura gave him a look that he assumed was reserved for children, or Naruto.

"I'm the medic on this team Sasuke." She warned, and Naruto nodded.

"It's true. Sakura's had me pulled off missions before." He piped up, and Sasuke scowled.

"Sakura isn't going to pull me from this mission for not having a drink." He replied to Naruto, but it was a challenge to her.

"No. When it happens it will be for something far stupider, I'm sure." Sakura shook her head, like she was judging him. Sasuke didn't like it. He hadn't dealt with this assertive Sakura before. When they were children she was too busy fawning over him and scolding Naruto. He wasn't sure how he felt about the change.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked her, and Sakura put her water away. 

"She's saying that you're going to do something stupid, Teme. Weren't you listening?" Naruto asked seriously, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. He knew very well what Sakura meant, he was just trying to get her to repeat it.

When she did though, it was surprising and completely unsettling.

"I'm saying that you're an _idiot,_ Sasuke." Sakura told him flatly, securing her pack once more. "Enjoy your dehydration." She finished before darting forward and jumping into a nearby tree.

Naruto pointed a cheeky grin at him.

"_Told_." The blond joked, and the Uchiha frowned. Naruto moved next, and he was in the trees in the next second.

Sasuke followed, ready for a fast paced leap through the forest. His mouth was parched, although he did not like to admit, and his mood was sourer than when they initially stopped.

Sasuke wasn't sure what this new dynamic was, or where he sat on the totem pole with his team.

His eyes narrowed on Sakura's back and he thought, "You're the idiot."

He didn't realise how childish he sounded.

Sasuke leaped faster, pushing chakra into his feet so that he could travel ahead of the group. He felt eyes on his back and he forced himself to ignore it.

He was going to prove Sakura wrong. He would have her eating her words yet.


	5. This reminds me

**Prompt: **Sasuke's hospital room, Sakura, and an apple.

The sun has set in Konoha, and for the first time since the war, the shinobi of the village enjoy a quiet time with their family and friends. It's a happy but sombre time for those of the shinobi world, and very soon the dead will be laid to rest.

Tonight is time for those with sustaining injuries to rest and heal.  
Sakura Haruno walks quietly down the hospital corridor, having just come from the medic locker room. She has been awake for longer than is considered healthy, and she knows that it would be dangerous to have another soldier pill.  
It's no matter, though, because this is her last patient; a patient that she has requested to be under her care.

Sakura arrives at the room and sighs to herself. She has already changed out of her lab coat, and now wears her pink tunic with her comfiest black shorts. Her hair is damp from her shower, and she is pleased to have amenities again. Sakura enjoyed wearing proper shinobi gear, while they were away, but she is extremely happy to be comfortable again.

"Come on." Sakura whispers to herself, and her brows draw together. She isn't scared to talk to Sasuke, or even see him…

But what if he isn't there when she opens the door? Sakura doesn't think that she is ready to deal with that particular loss so quickly; Sasuke has just come back!

Her fear is completely irrational (probably), and Sakura murmurs reassurance inwardly. Sasuke has apologised for Kami's sake! He should be in his bed, where the nurse said he is.

"Dammit." She sighs.

Sakura needs to have more faith in Sasuke, and in her own strength…and above all, when she goes in there, she must not scare him away.

So Sakura takes in a deep breath, stands up straight, squares her shoulders, and opens the door.

Sure enough Sasuke is lying in bed and he is already watching her.

It's hard to process that he is here, even after they fought together, and travelled home together. It's the first time that they have been alone since the night Sasuke left Konoha, and Sakura tells her mind to shut the hell up. Her chest squeezes with both sad memories and happy feelings for the now. Her eyes start to water and she wants to hug him; touch Sasuke to make sure that he is real.

His obsidian eyes are heavy on her, she notices, but Sakura doesn't feel trapped by it. She hasn't been the recipient of that gaze for too long.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She finally greets, placing her bag down on the nearest chair. Sakura turns to pick up his medical file, looking up at him first.

The lamp in the room glows golden and she keeps eye contact for a moment. Then, she looks him over, taking in his sharp features, and the shape of his brow - the curve of his lips. His hair is long and unkempt; the ends touch his clavicle. Her eyes move lower and she notes the width of his shoulders; there is a definite size difference to before.

This Sasuke is a man, but Sakura can feel that he is still the boy that she loved. He has her heart already – it's clear - and she knows that he is worthy of it.  
But is she worthy of him?

"Thought you'd changed your mind." Sasuke says almost conversationally. His voice is deep and emotionless, but it is not unfriendly. In fact there is a certain tone in his words that reminds her of their youth. It creates instant hope within her. Sakura has longed to meet a Sasuke who is not consumed by hatred, and it seems that he is here.

Sakura's eyes snap back up to his and she's confused for a moment. Then she realises what Sasuke is talking about.

"I was nervous." She tells him, taking a step forward. Her reply seems to shut him up, and he watches her curiously as she comes closer.

Sakura reads his chart and the notes provided, and sees that he is doing well, despite his lack of an arm. Really, they are thankful he wasn't hurt worse; Naruto too. Even if Tsunade is unable to engineer him an arm, Sakura would rather an armless Sasuke than no Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, looking over at the machines. It seems his levels are good. Sasuke has always been a fast healer and she is glad. He should be out of here soon.

"Fine." Sasuke replies, and his eyes narrow minutely. "What about you?" He asks in a way that is curious to her.

Still, Sakura says, "I'm good. I mean, everyone has signed in, the medicals are almost over, Naruto's progress is phenomenal and…you're here." She says the last part quieter, glancing away from his gaze.

Sasuke doesn't remark on it and asks instead, "When was the last time you slept, or ate?" He looks irritated, like this is a waste of his time.

Sakura is caught by his words and finds herself staring for a moment. Then, she sighs, before plonking down in the chair beside his bed.

"Too long." She admits, wriggling to get comfortable. Sakura is surprised that this isn't more awkward.

His eyes flash with something that is instant and gone again, but Sakura sees it.

"Spare me the lecture." She tells him, just in case he is planning on providing. Sasuke looks to the window and he doesn't reply. Has she pissed him off?

His brows draw together and his lips press into a thin line. She realises that he is making up his mind about something.

She waits, watching his jaw clench and unclench. Then, Sasuke reaches out to his bedside table on the other side of the bed. He winces a little, and Sakura frowns at the sight. Her words of worry are stopped by his next action.

Sasuke holds out his arm to reveal a shiny red apple in his grasp. He moves his hand for her to take it, and his expression matches the impatience of the movement.

"Eat this." He says, and Sakura watches the food in his hand. He's too far away from her seat so she stands, padding closer to the bed.

"Thank you." She murmurs, taking the apple. Their fingers brush and Sakura feels tingles over her skin. When he pulls away slowly, rubbing the place she had just touched, Sakura looks down at the red object in her hand, and lets out a breath.

"This reminds me of something." She says

Sakura can feel the mood of the room shifting, and she remembers the sadness she had previously felt.

Sasuke must know because he tells her, "It's over now, Sakura. I'm home."

It prompts her to look up and ask, "Yeah?" She knows her eyes are probably too hopeful, and she can't help herself from stepping closer to his bed.

"Yes." Sasuke replies, and he grouses, "Eat the apple. I can hear your stomach from here."

Still, he doesn't stop her from taking a hold of his hand and squeezing lightly. The touch is brief and the look she gives him is meaningful.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She says.

Sakura pulls away and walks back to her chair. She sits down in an unorthodox position, with her legs over the side of the arm. The crunching sound of her eating the apple fills the room, and it is a good moment.

"Do you mind if I keep you company for awhile?" Sakura asks Sasuke after a long pause.

"You don't have to." He says.

Sakura nods, feeling a little down that he did not say yes. She shifts, as if to stand and Sasuke cuts in,

"But you can if you want to."

Sakura smiles then, and she looks to him honestly.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nods. "Hm." He says. "Things change."

Sakura meets his serious eyes, and wonders if he is asking her a question.

"Not everything changes, though." She responds.

Sasuke's eyes tell her that he understands.


	6. Wait with me

**Prompt** \- Sasuke and Sakura wait for Naruto and Kakashi at the bridge.

xxx

The wind blows gently and Sasuke leans on the railing of the bridge. It's early in the morning and he is the first to arrive. Today they are going to do their first training session following his return to Konoha. Sasuke has a lot to prove now that he only has one arm, and he did well on his travels. He is home for good now and he is going to show his team that his combat has not suffered with the loss of his limb. Sakura has seen him train once since he got back, and she says that he is doing well.  
He freezes momentarily, and looking down at his reflection, he wonders why he just had that thought. Why does it matter that Sakura thinks that he is doing well? - Because she is his medic? His teammate?  
Sasuke's brows knit together, just a little, and he pushes away another possibility. Sakura has not shown any interest in him so far, aside from a few caring moments, but Sasuke has chalked them down to something else. He has known both Naruto and Sakura for a long time, and reuniting with them has been an experience.  
Today will be an experience, if anyone shows up.  
"Morning." Sakura's voice sounds and Sasuke looks up. He steps away from the railing, turning so that his back is to it. Then, he leans his lower back against the wall and nods to Sakura.  
"You're late." He tells her and Sakura smiles sleepily.  
"Have you been here since six?" She asks, and she shakes her head like he is an idiot. "That was foolish of you, Sasuke. You should have slept in."  
Sakura sounds unapologetic as she steps close to him. In a second she is perched upon the wall of the bridge, allowing her legs to dangle above the ground.  
A silence falls over them both as the noises of Konoha, not far off, begin to grow louder. The day is starting for most, including training shinobi, but they could be here for a while longer knowing Kakashi and Naruto.  
Sasuke isn't sure what to feel about this deja vu moment, as he listens to Sakura hum beneath her breath and he watches the sun move higher into the sky.  
For a second it's easy to believe that they are 12 again.  
He glances toward Sakura, looking at her face. She is a bit taller than him sitting like this, but not by much. She's looking down at a book that she has pulled from nowhere. Sakura must feel him watching.  
Her eyes move to him before her head does, and Sasuke is unable to look away. For a moment he feels a spark of energy – he is jolted within -, and he forgets to breathe.  
"Are you okay?" Sakura cuts through and Sasuke snaps out of it. He clears his throat and nods.  
"I'm fine." He replies. "You could have given me a heads up about time." He goes to, like he was planning on saying that all along.  
Sakura gives him a look, one that he isn't quite sure of, and she smirks in knowing.  
"I thought about it but I usually come early." She says before she gazes back down at her book.  
Sasuke frowns.  
"So you didn't tell me so that I'd be here to wait with you?" He realises that he sounds incredulous, but it doesn't offend Sakura.  
She shrugs at him, and doesn't look up.  
"Yep." She says.  
Sasuke's frown deepens, as does the strange sensation in his chest. He goes back to leaning against the wall, shoving his hand in his pocket.  
He breathes out an annoyed breath.  
"Have you eaten?" Sakura asks, and he has a feeling she knows that he hasn't.  
"Here." She says, not waiting for his answer. Sakura holds out an energy bar and wriggles it in her grasp in silent encouragement.  
Sasuke snatches the breakfast food and Sakura smiles happily.  
"You should eat breakfast." She tells him.  
Sasuke scowls. "You should be less annoying."  
A cackle like laugh comes from her that becomes more musical at the end. She is grinning in a way that unsettles Sasuke.  
"It's good to hear you say that." She admits.  
Sasuke opens his mouth to reply with something snarky, but Sakura's expression stops him.  
She looks happy right now, and he decides not to ruin it.  
In response to her, Sasuke nods once and jumps to sit on the wall beside her.  
He wonders, as they wait, if this unknown feeling inside of him will subside.  
For the rest of the day Sasuke feels acutely aware of Sakura's presence.


	7. Weirdly Okay

**Prompt:** Sasusaku at a restaurant/foodplace together.

xxx

Sakura notices a shift in her behaviour around the fourth week that Sasuke has been back from his travels. They had become friends again before he left, and Sakura can feel them growing closer. Perhaps it is the reason for the small changes in her lifestyle. She hasn't been doing it on purpose, but her beauty standards have been changing. Things that she used to not care about, such as hair and makeup, have become a priority, and for what? For Sasuke? To change his opinion of her?

Sakura shakes her head and looks down at her painted nails. She is sitting in a café waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive. Her hair has been cut, there is gloss on her lips, she has picked a new favourite outfit, and Sakura feels good.  
Except, now she is questioning her intentions – especially since she primps automatically as Sasuke comes in through the shop entryway.

He is dressed in his standard clothing – black high-necked shirt, white pants, and shinobi sandals. His brand new forehead protector is tied around his head and Sakura thinks it looks good on him.

Her heart picks up a beat as their eyes meet and she knows that she is losing.

"Naruto can't come." Sasuke says as he sits down.

Sakura utters a quick, "Oh," and she tries to hide the panic she feels.

If Naruto isn't coming then that means she is here with Sasuke alone…like a date.

Sasuke hasn't noticed anything and he picks up the menu.  
His expression doesn't say much but Sakura thinks that he likes what he is reading; she can see by the shift of his brow and the look in his eyes.

The waitress reaches their table and Sasuke orders the tomato onigiri – how expected. What isn't expected, is the way he looks at her.

"Sweet tea and dango." He states and Sakura blinks at him.

"What?" She asks dumbly, and Sasuke frowns. He is an impatient man.

He repeats the words and Sakura realises that he is asking if that is what she wants to eat, "Yes please! Sorry." She grins sheepishly. The woman writes down her order, eyeing the two of them curiously, and Sakura finds herself blushing.

Do they look like a couple right now?

She flushes with happiness at the possibility, even if she feels a bit depressed for herself. Yup, Sakura is always finding new lows when it comes to Sasuke.

"You remembered my favourite." She says, and Sasuke's eyes narrow a little.

"You're consistent with your habits." He tells her, inferring that it was a logical assumption. Still, even if it is logical, she is extremely pleased.

"You are too, you know." She replies, and Sasuke nods.

Like always they are met with a pause of silence, and Sakura looks around the room. The café is fairly busy but not enough for it to be crowded.

She tugs at her dress hem, and tucks some fallen hair behind her ear nervously.

"Is this weird?" She asks finally, finding that she is unable to go on without saying something; she wants to dispel the awkwardness.

"Is what weird?" Sasuke responds with a question of his own and Sakura rolls her eyes.

She can see that this is going to get more awkward.

She gestures between the two of them, and doesn't look him in the eye when she says, "You and me. Here."

Sasuke looks serious for a moment, and she braves a look at him. She shouldn't have because she can't turn away now.

"Why?" He asks, and his tone is harsh. He seems to be picking apart the question in his mind and Sakura can't believe that he is so clueless.

It must just be her.

Sasuke doesn't feel anything…

Without warning her stomach churns with something like rejection and her shoulders slump a little. She shakes her head, "Don't worry about it. It isn't important." She tells him, reaching for her water.

He makes a "Tsk" noise and Sakura looks at him with annoyance.

"You're not ignorant, Sasuke-kun. Why are you making me say it?" She asks, and his expression halts, like he is frozen.

His eyes widen a little and Sakura can see it dawning on him. He looks to her, meeting her eyes, before glancing swiftly to the side. Apparently there is something very interesting outside the shop window.

"I'm sorry." He says. Sakura can see that he's blushing now, and her previous hurt starts to fall away. "It's fine." He continues.

Sakura nods, and for a good minute their conversation all but fails and they are comfortable to just sit.

"So it's not weird?" She asks tentatively, after a moment.

A small smirk comes to his face then, and he responds, "I said it was fine, not that it isn't strange."

Sakura is oddly happy with his words, and reiterates.

"So it is weird being here with just me, but it's fine that it's weird?" She questions in her overanalysing manner; she sounds like a child trying to understand a new concept.

Sasuke sighs, and fixes Sakura with a hard look.

"Sakura." He says tiredly. "Just shut up."

Funnily enough, the statement makes her smile.


	8. They have fun

**Prompt:** Sasuke and Sakura put sunscreen on each other.

xxx

Sasuke looks at the image in front of him, and he blinks. Sure enough, Sakura is standing there dressed in nothing but her swimwear, and a gigantic hat. Naruto and Hinata walk beside her, and the three chatter happily.  
Today they are doing something childish, and possibly fun; not that Sasuke would call it that.

"This is a great idea Sakura-chan." Naruto says, and Hinata agrees.

Training ground three looks strange with a gigantic inflatable pool in the middle, but it is hot and this is better than the Konoha public pool.

"I don't know why we didn't think of using jutsu earlier. Do you remember how much we used to complain about summer, Naruto-kun?" Sakura replies, as she lays out her belongings on the grass.

"Man, it would have been cool to have this back then, but Teme wouldn't have been able to try." He looks at Sasuke and grins. "See Sasuke, we're gonna have fun today."

Sasuke sighs in reply, a little out of tiredness and a little out of habit, and he pulls off his shirt, before turning to Sakura. What he comes across causes his eyes to widen and he can't help from following the motion as she bends, and he unintentionally focuses on her taut behind.

Sakura stands too quickly, focussing on him straight away, and he is almost caught looking.

"Sun screen." She offers, and Sasuke is about to snub it. "Do you need me to put some on your back?" She asks, and Sasuke's premade answer dies on his lips.

He ignores his secret intentions (because they don't exist!), and he nods once in affirmation.

"Okay." She smikes. "Naruto-kun, come here." Sakura orders and Naruto grumbles.

"I'm getting a tan Sakura-chan." He sounds a bit whiney and Hinata smiles at him.

"Maybe you should listen to Sakura, Naruto-kun." She says.

Naruto looks to his girlfriend and a sly expression comes upon his face.

"Okay, but you have to help me slather it on." He winks, showing her that he intended to use such words.

Sasuke looks away from their moment of affection. It makes him feel uncomfortable for two reasons. One, he just doesn't like it. Two, it makes him want to look toward Sakura.

The woman in question steps close to him and she motions for him to turn around. He does so and is relieved to be free of her image.

Sakura should not be allowed to wear a bikini. It's too stressful.  
His eyes close and he almost curses. Sakura stands behind his lids, half naked and smiling, hat still bigger than necessary.

Her fingers touch his back and Sasuke almost hisses. His jaw clenches as she rubs the cool cream into his skin, seemingly getting everywhere.

When she stops, and he turns around to look at her, Sasuke can see that Sakura's cheeks are pink and she is looking to the side.

It gives him confidence. "Turn around." He orders softly, and Sakura looks surprised. She turns hastily, though, and leans her head forward to give him better access of the top of her neck.

Sasuke doesn't know where to start and he feels the disgusting cream against his fingers. Slowly, he presses his digits to soft skin on Sakura's shoulder. He begins a methodical approach.

The motion entrances him, and Sasuke forgets to listen to the people around him. He is too busy looking at the curve of Sakura's back, the nape of her neck, the way her hips are fuller than he imagined and he realises that he has imagined her without clothes on before.  
Sasuke finishes up quickly, with burning ears, and burning fingers. He itches to touch her arms, and place his hand on the side of her hip to feel her there.  
He steps away, however, and wipes his hand on his towel.

"Thank you." Sakura says, looking up at him. Sasuke nods and grunts a usual noise.

The sound of Naruto diving into the gigantic kiddies pool pulls Sasuke from the interaction and both he and Sakura look toward the pool. Their friend pops up from beneath the water and he calls out,  
"Stop flirting and come swim, it's amazing!"

Sasuke looks to Sakura who is also blushing, and they both glance back to the pool quickly.

"Coming!" Sakura yells back.

Sasuke watches Sakura as she runs toward the rubber contraption, and he curses the tiny swimwear upon her form.

Sasuke now knows what Sakura looks like without most of her clothing. He imagines that his dreams are going to become a hell of a lot more vivid.

He isn't sure whether to be pleased about it or not.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" She rushes him along as she prepares to dive.

"I'm coming." He sighs.

Today is going to be more grating than he first imagined.


	9. The happy moments

**Prompt:** Sasuke likes to tease Sakura.

xxx

Sasuke remembers those few times when his father teased his mother and how it was filled with love. Usually, the thought comes to him when he is feeling particularly merciless, and he wants to watch Sakura squirm.

Sasuke never thought that he would be that guy - the one that messes around with their girlfriend because she is cute when he does it. But he is that guy and has been for well over year now. It's amazing what sex can do for a relationship; sex, and a bit of honesty.

The start wasn't easy for him and Sakura, but they figured it out. He treated her badly, even when he wanted to treat her well, and she called him out on it. Sakura is the only one that can pick him apart and do it in a way that makes him want to listen. It has always been that way. Perhaps, it is because he cares about her opinion.

Anyway, Sasuke loves his girlfriend, and loves to tease her about as much.

Of course, he doesn't want it to be known that he is doing it on purpose. Sasuke isn't the 'obvious play' kind of guy. No, he likes to get her in more subtle ways.

Lately, his teasing is of the sexual nature.

But it isn't his fault.

Sakura, is an A-Class pervert.

It's the evening and Sasuke has been elected to cook tonight. Sakura doesn't expect anything fancy, which is good. Truthfully, the both of them are pretty on par with their cooking skills. They both like to eat healthy as well, which bugs Naruto to no end.

Sasuke sighs as he sits upon the couch. He is leaned back with his legs spread, and his feet are on the floor. Sakura's head is laid upon his thigh as she rests on her side, watching television with him.

Sasuke hasn't been watching for awhile, he's been thinking of chicken and rice all day. Of course, he plans to make a tomato sauce and he is more excited than necessary.

The simple things in life make Sasuke happy.

For example - The nin shifts gently, tapping Sakura to sit up, and he moves to stand. Sakura doesn't sit and instead looks at him from her position on the couch. She uses her arm as a brace and leans her head against her hand.

She looks up at him and their eyes meet. His face is blank but he can feel what is about to happen next, and anticipation slowly fills him.

True enough, Sakura's eyes glide down his body, focussing on the exposed part of skin where his low collar sits. He is wearing cool clothes since it has been so hot.

Sasuke moves his neck to one side, cracking it, and he repeats the motion, leaning the other way. Then, he feels a well timed yawn come to him, and he doesn't hold it back. A yawn escapes, which he plays up, and Sasuke stretches his arm above his head. He can feel Sakura's eyes on him when his shirt rides up, and Sasuke scratches below his naval for effect.

When he lowers his arm, he can feel the material of his shirt lower and bunch at the top of his pants.

He looks to Sakura who seems to be coming out of a daze. She looks up up him and smiles - he can see that her eyes are now dilated and she bites her lower lip, worrying the flesh.

Sasuke wonders briefly if that is a tease all of her own, because it works every time.

Suddenly he feels hungry for something other than dinner.

Swiftly, he changes his mind, and he says innocently,

"I'm going for a shower."

A smirk comes to his face then, and Sasuke reaches behind his head, pulling his shirt off at the neck. He drops the item on Sakura's head, and her expression of lust is replaced with a knowing giggle.

"Want some company?" She asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively as her head pokes out from beneath his shirt.

"Company would be good" He replies seriously, and then he smiles wickedly; it's cheeky and tilts up to one side. "I'll start the shower and you can arrange me someone suitable."

Sasuke barks out a laugh as Sakura leaps onto her knees, exclaiming, "Hey!" as she whips him with his shirt. He covers himself, blocking the move with his arm as he ducks, and he moves for the washroom.

Sakura whips him again from behind, and she cackles as it hits his ass.

"Cheeky fuck." She grins, shaking her head.

Sasuke laughs with her, and he decides that he is right,

He definitely enjoys teasing Sakura. It's these moments that make him truly happy.

He thinks that she might like teasing him too.


	10. Just like this (nsfw warning)

**Prompt: **Sasuke becomes affected when he and Sakura make out. Sakura observes.

**NSFW!**

xxx

Sakura's bedroom is filled with hushed words and the potency of a new lust. Her heart is just as full as her bed, and as the moonlight shines through the window she is able to make out Sasuke's face above her.

He smells like the mission that he has just arrived back from; an earthiness mixed with the smell of sweat. Sakura breathes him in greedily and whispers his name. He leaves dampness on her skin as kisses are trailed along her clavicle, and Sakura arches upward when he suckles on her neck. Sasuke groans then, and it's the most glorious thing Sakura has ever heard.

This isn't supposed to be happening. It's completely unplanned, and very different to the chaste kisses that they have shared at her doorstep.

Sakura doesn't like that this isn't planned, or that her mother might walk in at any moment…but - as Sasuke leans down to kiss her again, bracing above her with a looming sexuality, Sakura can't help but pant for more.

Sasuke hasn't been this forward before in their courting and she wonders if something happened on his mission. It's been awhile since she has seen him, and she hopes that he missed her. When he left, his touches were calm and collected, now he is grabby and demanding.

Sakura loves it.

He's not close enough for her liking, and she remedies the situation by spreading her thighs; now he is able to press against her fully. Sasuke makes a noise in the back of his throat, and Sakura can feel it in his chest too. Her breasts press against him tightly, and she can feel his erection against her. It's rigidly hard and Sakura is curious about the feelings inside of her.

She wants it and she wants him; it's so hard not to.

All too suddenly this becomes very real.

Sasuke has never acted in this way with such abandon, and Sakura whispers his name again as he grinds against her underwear clad maidenhood.

Their lips join again as he pulls his body away a little. He hovers over her and their tongues meet passionately. His mouth is ridiculously hot on hers…Sakura wants to go further.

It seems that Sasuke agrees because he is tugging at her shirt, but it turns out that he doesn't have the patience. Instead, he pushes the material over her stomach and breasts, feeling her skin as he goes, until her shirt is bunched at the top of her chest. She feels the night air against her nakedness and when Sasuke's lips disengage to further explore, his doujutsu is activated. She observes him with love -

Sakura notes that his eyes are swirling slowly, and his cheeks are completely flushed. He's breathing hard, and his hair is a mess. Her hands grip at his shoulders and she can see that his shirt is skewed. With the way that he holds himself Sakura see straight down the collar of his shirt to his gorgeous, toned, body.

"Take it off." Sakura orders softly, tugging at his shirt. "I want to see."

He huffs out a breath seemingly coming from a daze. He's just been watching her though, and she wishes to know his thoughts.

She can certainly see how affected he is.

Sakura watches as Sasuke pushes up until he is on his knees. Her eyes widen at the show, and if her pupils weren't already dilated, they are now.

Sasuke's shinobi pants have a definite bulge and Sakura reaches forward, without thought. She palms his erection through the material and his head lolls backward for a moment, and he groans softly, jutting into her touch. Sasuke isn't embarrassed, or he doesn't seem to be. His eyes narrow as he pulls his shirt off, and then he looks at her seriously,

"You're playing with fire." He murmurs, and Sakura takes him in in his entirety.

Sasuke looks like a starved man.

Perhaps she'll need to feed him…

Sakura is graceful as she rises to her knees. She pulls off her shirt in the process and it meets her sleeping shorts on the floor. Sakura feels bare with only her panties on, but it doesn't matter. Her hands dust over his shoulders and pectorals, and she scratches lightly as she passes over his defined abdomen.

She presses herself to him, hugging him tightly. The bare skin is new and strangely emotional. Sakura takes in a deep breath, and then, quite easily, she pushes Sasuke onto his back and climbs atop to straddle his hips. She's kissing him in the next moment, taking his hand and placing it on her breast in the same action.

Sasuke bucks up against her, and Sakura notes in the back of her mind that it's molten between them. She's never felt so hot or turned on before. Perhaps she should say something before this goes too far.

Sakura isn't ready for sex but she sure as hell isn't ready to stop.

She tries to get his attention, but he won't stop kissing her. Sakura has to physically rip herself away, with a lot of self control.

When she does, his lips move to her jaw paying attention there, and then to the place below her ear, before gliding to her neck. His fingers trace over her skin, and he feels between them with his hand -where he is hot and hard and she is just as wet.

"I'm not ready to go all the way." She whispers suddenly, and Sasuke pauses his movement. She can see that he is having issues processing the information, and she wonders if he is grinding his hips by accident.

Sakura frowns then, pushing him back to lie flat, and she leans over him to put both her hands on the bed either side of his head. Her naked chest is close enough for him to lean up and lick, and he does just that.

Sakura's eyes close and she moans as his lips encircle a nipple, and his cock grinds against her centre.

"Let's just do this…This is enough." She begs, "I don't want it to stop."

Sasuke's hand grips at her hip and he juts against her harshly, it is amazing, and Sakura feels the friction against her clit. If he keeps doing that, and licking at her skin the way he is, she is going to come.

Sasuke makes a whining noise that Sakura assumes is accidental, and she suddenly needs his lips on hers.

"Kiss me." She orders, and he does. He takes his time getting there however, as he nips at her skin, kissing toward her mouth.

Sakura smiles when he reaches her, and his lips are just an inch away. He pauses too, and for a moment there is something precious in the air.

Sakura doesn't say that she loves him, and he doesn't say it to her, but there is a vibe is in the air. Sasuke's feelings come through in every touch and she can tell how affected he is. She wants him inside of her, even if it is something they aren't ready for.

'Burn me.' Sakura thinks, as she closes the distance between them.

No one told her that making out can be so intense…

Now Sakura understands why her mother calls it a gateway act.

'Sorry Okaa-san.'

…Too late now.


	11. Is it weird?

**Prompt request: **Sakura watches Sasuke sleep and he wakes up during.

Sakura didn't know how it was possible for Naruto to still be asleep, let alone Sasuke. They were on a fairly long mission, but it wasn't so much tiring.

Sakura remembered that when they were genin Sasuke was always the first to rise.

Perhaps she accidentally put something in the stew last night?

She couldn't fathom that it was out of tiredness, and knowing Sasuke, if he were to wake up right now he would claim that he wasn't by any means tired at all.

But he was still asleep on top of his bedroll, with his forearm draped over his eyes. His hair was unkempt from sleeping, though not by much. It was a good sign. Sasuke used to toss and turn all night with nightmares, and Sakura could always tell when it was particularly bad by the state of his hair.

His jaw seemed to be relaxed, and his lips were parted.

Oh those lips…

Sakura sighed as she observed Sasuke. His breathing was even, and he didn't seem to be cold, even though it was a bit chilly. Sakura slid closer to him until she was directly beside his bedroll, and she felt a little guilty for being so sneaky.

Still, she didn't move away.

She looked his body over, and with every breath she could scent him, Sakura was so close.

Her hand reached out to dust her knuckles along his jaw. It was a light movement that saw her thumb grazing his plump, lower lip.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster and she felt giddy. She was secretly obsessed with his lips.

Then, without warning, Sasuke's hand darted forward and his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

He said croakily without opening his eyes, "Sakura? What are you doing?"

She didn't have an excuse.

"It's time to get up." She offered instead and he sighed. He let go of her and obsidian appeared blinkingly. His head turned lazily to the side to look at her.

His eyes narrowed and Sakura wondered if he could see the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

He didn't say anything though. Sasuke didn't call her out on touching him, nor did he get annoyed with her being so close.

He merely exhaled a deep breath, stretched his arm above his head, arching his back slightly in the (sexy) process, and he sat up.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nn." Sakura responded with an awkward nod. It felt weird now that he was awake, to be sitting so close.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice, and he rose from his spot. He gave a sleeping Naruto a disproving look, and he shook his head.

"Make sure he sleeps for awhile longer." Sasuke said softly, grabbing the relevant gear and walking to the edge of their camp.

"I'm going fishing." He informed, and then he walked into the mess of trees ahead.

Sakura's stomach rumbled in a timely manner and Sakura sighed, flopping down onto Sasuke's bedroll, which was closest.

"Naruto-kun, what the hell am I doing?" She whispered.

Naruto just snored.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Prompt request:** Sakura stresses over Sasuke's chocolates.

For the anon on my tumblr :) I hope this is good enough, I kinda sped through it but I reckon it should be ok!

xxx

The kitchen is a complete mess and Sakura is up to her elbows in dark chocolate recipes. She feels fat from so much trial and error, and she has enough ingredients to give every boy and man in Konoha a Valentine.

But Sakura just wants to give one gift to one man, and it just so happens that he hates sweets.

Sakura did research and decided to give savoury desserts a go. She can't very well give Sasuke his favourites, which are onigiri and omusubi - that isn't romantic at all!

She sighs and thinks about her boyfriend. This will be their second Valentine's together and she messed up the first one as well. They salvaged that day, Sakura remembers. Sasuke was actually very sweet in his own way…

Which is why she can't mess this one up. Sasuke might not care about things like this but Sakura wants to give it to him anyway. She has an entire life to give him the happy memories he missed out on.

And it starts with this heart shaped box, with her carefully constructed gift inside. The tomato cake tastes better than she expects, and the rich dark chocolate doesn't isn't too sweet at all. She hopes that the chilli isn't too much.

Putting the lid on the box Sakura gazes around the kitchen. She'll be late if she doesn't hurry so she undoes her apron and rushes to her room. It takes five minutes for her to be dressed and ready, and she hopes that she hasn't missed any flour marks; she should have showered afterwards instead of before.

"Please Kami-sama." Sakura prays as she picks up his present. She pauses though, and puts it back down on the counter.

Then, she bites her lip in deliberation and her eyes narrow. The kunoichi looks up at the ceiling and apologises, "I'm sorry Kami-sama." It's a soft whisper and she quickly makes her decision.

She hopes that Sasuke likes her gift; she'll find out at his place, in fifteen minutes -

but just in case…

Without remorse Sakura quickly undoes her bra - without taking off her shirt - and tosses it on the nearest chair.

If Sasuke doesn't like the present at least she has a back up plan.


	13. Poisoned sex

Prompt: Sakura is poisoned and Sasuke has to deal with it. NSFW

A/N So I've been really busy lately with people over from the U.S and I haven't had time to update my multichapter so I thought I could at least fill a prompt for some mindless sasusaku smut, because why not? For anyone that reads Life After Detainment please be advised that updates will start again after my guests departure on the 30th.

Hope you enjoy this flash fic in any case. It's been proofed a few times but I'll go over it again later to see if I've missed anything :)

xxx

Sasuke didn't know what happened. One minute the mission was going to plan - the target was neutralised, they had a satchel full of possible poisons for Konoha's lab, and they just had to avoid the sleeping shinobi when leaving. Unfortunately, Sasuke took his eye off the prize. As he created a makeshift exit, the guard awoke. He wasn't able to react before Sakura dived in front of him, taking a full hit of poison to the shoulder.

They'd gotten away but only after…

"What did you give her!?" Sasuke roared at the man. He gripped his coat, shook him, and received no response aside from a wicked smile; the man's bloody teeth were crooked from Sasuke's fist.

The man laughed and Sasuke's eyes swirled viciously. He killed him in a second. Sasuke wasn't going to keep a lying son of a bitch around. He would fix Sakura without help.

He growled as he hauled her through the forest. Sasuke could feel sweat starting to form on her skin and her body temperature was rising rapidly.

Why did Sakura do this? He was perfectly capable of dealing with the poison himself; surely he was immune!

It took Sasuke minutes to find the transportation tag he'd planted on a tree, and with a puff of smoke they appeared just outside the small town where their mission began.

He didn't bother with pleasantries as he entered the bed and breakfast. His eyes hypnotised the clerk and Sasuke told the woman exactly what they were going to do.

"You won't tell anyone of this." He ordered. "You won't come to this room or send any guests here." Then he closed the door and turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

He was quick return to Sakura -who he had placed on the bed- and pull her pack out. He grabbed a washer from the bathroom and wet it, setting it upon her forehead.

Sasuke looked at her worriedly. She was shivering and jerking in her sleep. She was muttering unintelligible things and she was beginning to squirm.

Sasuke turned to the pack. Sakura had a scroll full of antidotes that he could use but he had no idea which one would work, if any.

What if they didn't have the right one?

What if Sakura died?

Sasuke grit his teeth and a sound of deep frustration came from his chest. He thumbed his temples and his eyes scrunched up; he felt useless.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered suddenly, and her eyes fluttered as she shifted. Sasuke jumped at the sound and his ears perked up. He leant over Sakura on the bed and watched her inquisitively, urging her silently to wake up.

"Sakura." He said her name once and a strangled sound left her lips.

She was flushed and sweating, and as her lashes fluttered open he was met with dilated green eyes.

"You need to help me" She began.

"…before." Sakura gasped for breath. She was suddenly trying to sit up. "I feel so heavy." She murmured.

"Sasuke you need to take a sample of my blood." She ordered as she shook her head. It was obvious she was having trouble focussing. "It's important that we get this back to Konoha."

"What is it?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him heavily. He could see that she was shaking quite badly. She bit her lip, hard, and glanced away from him.

"Just take the blood." She brushed him off. "I'm not going to die, but you might want to leave." She said with a clenched jaw.

Sasuke didn't understand but he took the blood with Sakura's shaky help. He watched her with a frown and when he was done he stepped back.

"I'm not leaving." He told her resolutely, but he thought that perhaps he should.

Sakura looked strangely erotic splayed on the bed in front of him. He had wanted her for a long time but he had never tried it; the day that Sakura was poisoned might not be the best time to start.

"_Sasuke_." Sakura said his name firmly, though her eyes seemed to have trouble keeping focus on him. "You need to get out…if you don't want to-" She didn't finish her sentence. A frustrated groan left her lips instead and she began tearing at her clothes.

"_Leave_." She gasped.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura's vest came free and her bindings were ripped. He was given his first look at Sakura's naked breasts and he couldn't look away; her nipples were taut and her chest was flushed; he wanted to lick.

His doujutsu travelled her body and he wanted to order her to remove more clothing. He suddenly understood why this was happening. This situation wouldn't have occurred otherwise.

"The poison did this to you." He said. He moved closer again and Sakura watched him with desperate eyes.

"Sasuke-kun." She gasped as her hand disappeared under her skirt, and Sasuke's jaw clenched. She cried out as she touched herself, and her other hand grabbed at her creamy coloured breasts.

Sasuke gulped.

He didn't want her to tell him to leave again, he didn't want to stop looking, and he sure as hell didn't want to have respect for Sakura's body…Sasuke wanted her.

"Don't tell me to leave." He said lowly. Sakura whimpered and squirmed as Sasuke stepped closer. His knee sunk onto the mattress between her legs, and he moved above her. He didn't touch Sakura and she wiggled to get closer to him.

He'd leave if she wanted him to.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered his name. He watched as she pinched her nipples, and his eyes zoned in on her lips.

"_Please_." She begged. He wondered which way this would go.

"If you're not going to leave then please…help me."

His brows rose and he thought about what that meant. His hand stroked down her side experimentally.

"We haven't done this before." He said the obvious and Sakura frowned at him. She growled and he felt her fingers moving rapidly against her pussy.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura gasped out. She tried to reach for him but her limbs were too heavy to lift. "Please Sasuke, make this stop."

Sasuke made a choice.

He pulled back to stand and Sakura's noise was disappointed. She kept quiet when he removed his clothes aside from her gasps of pleasure as her fingers sunk inside of herself.

When he was naked Sasuke pumped himself a few times and he enjoyed the way she looked at him. Then, he leaned forward and tugged at her skirt and shorts.

She didn't ask for an explanation and tried to help as best she could.

When Sakura was naked too Sasuke felt a sense of victory. She was slick with sweat and her muscles were tight. Her pussy glistened perfectly.

He watched as her needy hand touched between her thighs. She spread herself wantonly and rubbed.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He had never done it before but he didn't think about that as he fell to his knees. His hands gripped her thighs and he pulled her closer. She slid on the mattress with a gasp and a groan left her and she arched towards Sasuke's mouth. He suckled, licked, and explored this new, extremely wet, region. His tongue slid against her nub, where Sakura touched so frantically. He felt her fingers in his hair and he heard her cry for more.

His fingers pressed inside of her, and he loved the way she tried to move against him. He watched his fingers being sucked in, and he blew hot breath onto her exposed flesh. Sakura thrashed as we went slow and she praised him when he went fast. Sasuke was enjoying it so much that he didn't see her orgasm coming. She bucked and groaned low when she came, and Sasuke lapped at her ferociously. Sakura was sensitive and swollen, but still –

"More, Sasuke-kun." She whimpered.

"More?" He asked huskily, and he pulled away from her the sopping mess. The drug had made her extremely wet and he had to wipe moisture from his face.

Sasuke was beginning to forget how this began and he could only see how this was going to end. He crawled over her and his eyes closed when he felt her wetness against his erection. He slid back so he could feel it again.

"Is this what you want?" He said against her ear, and he pressed his cock against her entrance. He kissed her neck and held himself up with his forearm.

"Yes…_Inside_." She whispered.

Sasuke accepted it.

He didn't ask if she was a virgin because he knew that she was. He didn't ask her what this meant because he had a feeling.

She was hot and so very tight, as he pressed inside her. Sasuke felt between them to adjust, and with one small movement he slid home.

Sasuke felt that he was stretching her but Sakura looked like she was in bliss; the poison was good for something. It took moments for him to move, and only moments more before it became hard, fast, and desperate.

Sasuke never imagined his first time would be so frantic but he couldn't stop. Sakura was telling him how good he was doing, and she nipped at his neck, licking his skin wherever her mouth could touch.

It was building in the base of his spine quicky; he felt it in his gut and balls with every thrust forward; it grew with each minute.

Sakura became tighter, and she held him closer. He gasped her name as she clenched around him. She touched her clit as he fucked into her and Sasuke felt his orgasm seize him. She praised him as he thrust to his completion. Her muscles began to spasm, and as he came thick and hot, Sakura shuddered her second release.

Sasuke was released from the daze, but he could see that Sakura was still affected by the poison. He'd have to wait a moment or two before he could go again; he assumed that she'd want to.

"This isn't over." Sakura said his thoughts as he fell against her. "It's dull now but it will come back." She guessed.

"Fuck." He swore beneath his breath. That was something else.

"I can move now." She showed him by wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed him lightly before letting go.

"We'll stay here until it stops." He replied, and he meant it. Sasuke rolled off Sakura to lie beside her...

He held her hand of his own accord.

"I didn't think our first time would be like that." She admitted. Her fingers squeezed his and she moved to lie on her side; it was intimate.

"Me either." He replied.

"Did you imagined it with me?" She asked curiously, and Sasuke looked her in the eye. He didn't realise how heavy his words would sound.

"I knew it would be you." He murmured.

Sakura smiled bigger and Sasuke enjoyed the warmth that it created inside of his chest.

For a moment they didn't speak. Until Sakura piped up, "Kiss me?" She asked with slightly apprehensive eyes.

He nodded once and Sasuke leaned forward. As their lips touched he realised that this was their first kiss…

He pressed into it and made it worth it. By the time he was done Sakura was starting to flush all over again.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured. "You need to stop or -"

"Or what?" He asked against her lips as his fingers found their way to her pussy. She was lubricated from their previous activity and the dirtiness turned him on like nothing. They'd need contraception tomorrow.

For the remainder of their night Sasuke kissed her many times, and he made love to her even when the poison was gone. They didn't talk about their relationship, but it was inferred that this would happen again...

Sasuke would make sure of it.


	14. Romantic Comedies

Prompt from Tumblr: The dialogue "fucking stupid" + sasusaku

xxx

The living room was dark in their apartment, aside from the blue glow of the television. The scent of dinner still wafted in the air and it mingled with the smell of Sakura's soap. They were slumped against the couch, too tired from their training to make love, but too stubborn to go to sleep. Sakura had roped Sasuke into watching a romantic ninja movie, which she said had plenty of action.

Sasuke was sure Sakura hadn't meant 'action' in quite the same way the movie did; it was from the icha icha franchise.

It was a piece of crap, but it had everything to keep Sakura entertained: A ninja with a dark past and a civilian girl who loves him anyway. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at the plot, though really he should be ridiculing himself and his own relationship, after all they did fall into the category of cliche at times.

The end screen played and Sakura yawned, snuggling closer.

"That was a good movie." She murmured tiredly, sounding satisfied.

Sasuke hummed and kissed her on the head, close to her temple.

"It was defintiely _something." _He replied.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, leaning back to look at him.

If he were smart he'd keep his mouth shut.

Nope. He couldn't help himself - "It was predictable."

"It was romantic." She countered. "Remember romance?"

He smirked and squeezed her to him. She was joking. Sakura knew very well that he remembered. In fact, Sasuke sent flowers to her office weeks earlier. He wasn't the most perceptive boyfriend, but he knew how to operate to a degree. Still, he wasn't a fan of watching other peoples romance, his relationship was hard enough to navigate as it was.

Sakura pressed close to him again, and she kissed the skin of his clavicle, where her cheek rested.

"I liked that." She sighed whimsically. "Wasn't it romantic?"

"Aa. It was." He murmured. His head rested against hers and he watched the credits roll by. "And fucking stupid." He whispered.

"Ow!" Sasuke found himself howling as she pinched him - _hard._

"I was joking, Sakura!" Sasuke tried to dodge her without getting up. "Ow!" She hit him next.

"Okay, _okay_! I deserved that." He conceded, holding onto her hands so that she'd leave him alone.

"You're damned right." Sakura growled, smiling a little.

Sasuke didn't like romantic comedies, but it was evident that Sakura didn't care. She's make him watch the fucking things until they dropped dead of old age.

"Can we watch another?" She asked hopefully, and her tune changed radically with her idea. "Make it up to me." She coaxed him, and he decided that if it made her happy…

"No icha icha." He stipulated.

"But a romance?" She asked, and Sasuke hated the pull of her green eyes.

His head shook in defeat and he sighed, "If you must."


End file.
